kumpulan One Shot Gaje
by Mizu no Arashi
Summary: baca sajalah... gak bisa buat summary.


**Keluarga Uchiha: Peluit.  
**

**Disclamer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Humor dan Family. **

**Rate: T.**

**AN: Ini fic One Shot tentang Keluarga Uchiha.**

**Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic-fic yang lain mohon maaf.**

**cerita ini terinspirasi dari Majalah Panjebar Semangat no 19 tahun 2008.**

**...**

Pengenalan Charakter :

Uchiha Fugaku sosok yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Kepolisian wilayah distrik Konoha, sosok yang bertangan dingin, tegas, berwibawa dan sangat ditakuti Sasuke dan Sai.

Uchiha Mikoto adalah Istri dari Uchiha Fugaku, seorang yang sabar, baik hati dan ramah.

Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang pelajar kelas 10 di Konoha High School sosok pendiam yang pengen jadi Kakak yang baik.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah kakak kembar dari Sai, bersifat suka merivalkan segala sesuatu dengan Sai dan menyukai tomat.

Uchiha Sai adik kembar beda 5 menit dari Sasuke, bersifat pendiam, mengidolakan sosok Paman-nya Uchiha Obito yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter Anak.

...

Itachi Pov.

Keluarga Uchiha, munurut pandangan Masyarakat Konoha adalah keluarga yang identik dengan Polisi. itu dikarenakan hampir semua Putra-putra keturunan Uchiha berprofesi sebagai Polisi, sebagai contoh Madara-Jiisan adalah pensiunan Kepala Polisi, Tou-san sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Kepolisian distrik Konoha. Itu semua adalah pendapat umum masyarakat Konoha.

Oh.. iya Perkenalkan Aku Uchiha Itachi 15 tahun, Aku sekarang bersekolah di SMA Konoha kelas 10 dan Aku mempunyai dua Otouto namanya Sasuke dan Sai dan mereka kembar, walaupun mereka kembar jarang sekali mereka bisa akur satu sama lain. Jadi saat bersama mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Dan bila mereka(Sasuke dan Sai) mulai bertengkar mereka tak lagi peduli pada sekitar mau Kaa-san semarah apapun juga mereka tidak peduli, mereka hanya takut pada Tou-san, mungkin karena Tou-san adalah seorang Kepala Polisi yang tegas.

Cerita ini bermula di awal libur semester, yaitu beberapa minggu yang lalu, kejadian yang jika di ingat-ingat kembali rasanya pengen tertawa.

FlashBack On.

Pukul 07:20 suasana masih normal kami sekeluarga telah selesai sarapan dan sedang bersantai. Dengan Tou-san bersantai di ruang tengah sambil membaca koran, Kaa-san dan Aku sedang mencuci piring, lalu si Kembar bermain di karpet ruang tengah di dekat kursi Tou-san, Ah.. sungguh damai pikirku.

Sayang, Beberapa menit kemudian suasana tenang itu pecah, gara-gara suara gaduh di ruang tengah. Ternyata oh ternyata kedua Otouto-ku sedang bertengkar, lagi. Padahal Kaa-san sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruh mereka berhenti tengkar tapi sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh mereka malah pertengkaran mereka semakin berisik...

Tapi tak lama kemudian Tou-san tiba-tiba berdiri dan jika dilihat dari ekpresinya, Beliau terlihat terganggu dengan pertengkaran tersebut, seperti melihat hantu mereka langsung diam ketakutan. Kaa-san yang juga ikut penasaran jangan-jangan si kembar hendak di hukum, buru-buru berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Sementara itu Tou-san mulai berjalan santai menuju ke lemari yang menyimpan peralatan dinas miliknya dan terlihat seperti mencari-cari sesuatu..

(Dalam Suasana Tegang) Sasuke dengan memberanikan diri berkata "Tou-sama Ampun.. ampun.. Sasu jangan di hukum Sasu janji tidak akan nakal lagi.." Mohon Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Lalu Tou-san menjawab dengan Santainya "ah.. Nggak, kok Tou-san cuma mau ambil Peluit saja, biar kalian berantemnya tambah rame..." balas Tou-san dengan santainya.

Seketika itu juga "hahaha..." Kami langsung tertawa cekikikan. Dasar Tou-san ada-ada saja... Anaknya berkelahi malah mau di semangati.

FlashBack Off.

Itachi Pov.

Jika mengingat-ingat kejadian itu Aku jadi pengen cerita pengalamanku waktu liburan di rumah Madara-Jiji. Tapi itu akan jadi cerita di waktu yang lain.

Itachi Pov End.

...

End.

**AN: Disini Saya hanya ingin bersenang-senang, tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari mempublish fic ini, Saya tau fic belumlah sempurna.**

**Dan karena kalian semua di beri kebebasan menulis hampir 10000 kata jadi berikan komentar Anda-anda sekalian lewat Review di bawah ini.**

Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan, flame diterima asalkan sopan, Fav dan Follow...

Sekian dari Saya,

TTD.

Ken. :)


End file.
